Rain
by HC247
Summary: Disbelief crossed her face. "How can you hate this?" He shrugged. "I just never cared for it..." Fiyerba fluff. Reviews much appreciated!


It was a rather loud and obnoxious groan that drew her from her present task.

Placing the toothbrush back in its holder, Elphaba wiped the corners of her mouth before leaving the bathroom that was adjoined to the master suite. Turning off the light, she rounded the corner, curious to see what had elicited such a reaction from the only other person in the house.

The sight nearly made her laugh out loud.

The slight form of her lover was visible under the mass of blankets that were carelessly thrown on the bed, the majority of his body covered by their warmth. He lay on his stomach, his face was buried in an oversize pillow and his sandy hair was tousled from a restless night.

She giggled slightly at the sight. "Fiyero?"

_"Mphmgh,"_ was the only response she received.

Bringing her gaze to the floor, the green girl shook her head before pushing away from the wall and approaching the bed. "Fiyero, what's wrong?"

He lifted his head and looked at her with a sleepy expression, mouth hanging slightly open. "Huh?"

Still repressing laughter at the sight of him, she tried the question again. "You groaned loud enough to wake every Animal from here to Ev. What is it?"

Rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to erase some of the drowsiness from his eyes, he replied, "Sorry. I didn't realize I was that loud."

"But what caused it?"

The Prince blinked, and then brought his gaze to the window. "It's raining,"

She had to chuckle at the distain in his voice as her own eyes went to the crystal droplets that clung to the window. "Yes, I see that."

Fiyero glared at those same drops. "I hate rain."

She took a seat next to him the bed. "Why?"

"It's so depressing," he answered as he turned to her. "When it's raining, it means the sun isn't shining. The world is so beautiful when the sun comes out." He shrugged as replaced his head on the pillow. "I just never cared for it."

Elphaba silently traced her fingers over the muscles of his arm as she said softly, "I love the rain."

This got his attention. "What?"

She nodded. "It's true. I've always loved it."

Disbelief crossed his face. "How? There's nothing to appreciate. Besides," he said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I thought you of all people would have reason to hate it. Don't you remember? '_I heard her soul is so unclean, pure water will melt her_'"

The green girl rolled her eyes. "You have to wonder where people come up with these things, I swear," she said as she lay down across from him. "These rumors were preposterous. Next thing you know, they'll be claiming that I have a steaming cauldron that I use to cook small children."

Fiyero feigned surprise. "You don't?"

"Knock it off," she ordered as she took a swat at him. "Or I'll put you out in the rain."

He dodged her with the skill of a hunter. "You wouldn't."

A brow rose. "No?"

She moved closer as if to kiss him and when he leaned forward to take it, her hand snaked around his head. With the snap of a finger, he found himself being magically transported toward the door. When he realized what was happening, his eyes searched furiously for the so-called Wicked Witch. "Fae? Come on! This isn't funny."

She stood in front of him, a smug smile playing on her lips. "It looks like you don't much of a choice, do you Master Tiggular?"

He watched in incredulous silence as she turned and nearly ran to the outside of their home. With every step she took, he found himself being pulled along by some magical force that he couldn't identify. When his bare feet hit the ground outside, the spell disappeared and he found himself shivering in the cool temperature. The cold drops hit the skin of his face, running down its contours and disappearing beneath the fabric of his shirt, soaking his skin and chilling him to the bone. Frown in place, he wrapped his arms around himself while he mentally contemplated the best way to cheerfully extract revenge upon the woman he loved.

The woman in question was oblivious to those and any other thoughts that might have been presently in his mind. She had placed herself a few yards off, strategically out of his reach. Her eyes were closed, her head titled back and her arms extended as she spun in small circles. Despite his irritation, Fiyero couldn't help but find her radiant. She was calm, relaxed, and utterly enjoying the simple feats of nature. She was at home here with nothing to monitor her actions and no one to answer to but herself. She came to a stop in front of him, meeting his eyes with a brilliant smile. "How can you hate this? Nessa and I used to spend hours outside in the rain as children.'

"I'll bet your father loved that," he quipped.

Her eyes darkened as she replied, "No, he didn't. He thought we were foolish children to take the risk of getting sick, despite the fact that neither one of us ever did. Naturally as the oldest, Frex held me responsible.' She shrugged, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. "It was a risk we were willing to take, I suppose."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around himself as a shield from the cold. "Fae, I'm sorry. I didn't know…'

Another shrug. "What does it matter? It's over. Nessa's gone." She pushed a piece of wet hair behind her ear and looked at him again. "So you really hate this, do you?"

Lifting his face to the sky, the Prince was silent for a moment as he let the cool droplets splash onto his skin. Bringing his gaze back to the earth, she met her eyes and shrugged. "I suppose it's not the most horrific thing I've ever seen. I would simply prefer to see the flowers and trees bathed in sunlight than covered in water."

Elphaba tilted her head. "But what about their need?"

'Their needs?"

The green girl nodded and extended her arms again. "Yes, Fiyero, their needs. Things like trees and flowers need water to survive. It's their, food, their nourishment, and their lifeline. Without water, they would die."

He had no argument for this, but answered indignantly, "But that does mean we need to be out here when it comes."

She shook her head. "Why do I try?" she muttered as she moved away. She once again lifted her head, closed her eyes, and took in the moment as Fiyero watched her. A moment later, she turned back to him, smiling one more. "Can't you feel it? There is just something about the rain that calls to you, cleanses you." She came to take his hands in hers. "How can you simply stand there and not enjoy it?"

He had to smile at the passion in her eyes and the conviction in her voice as she spoke. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he conceded, "I enjoy seeing you happy, sweetheart. If the rain makes you happy, then I'm happy just to watch you."

Her smile softened into a gentle curve of lips as she placed a hand alongside his cheek. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He smirked. "Maybe once or twice."

Elphaba lifted herself to kiss him, letting her lips linger a clock-tick longer than necessary, tasting the water that clung to his mouth. "Good. Because I do." Her hands came down to rest against his chest, admiring the strength of it through the thin material of his shirt. Her hands fisted in the material as she gazed up at him, her smile growing from soft to sultry. "But you know, my love, the rain is good for other things too."

"Really?" She had his attention now. "Such as?"

"Well, for one thing," she said as she moved closer to him. "Perhaps there was a kernel of truth to the rumor you heard in the Emerald City that day." Her hands moved to the button on the collar of his shirt as she kissed him again, deep and full

It took him exactly half a second to realize her intentions. "Wait, Elphaba!" he cried as he wrenched himself away form her. "You can't be serious. You want to…here? Now!?"

Her gaze told him how serious she was. "I didn't think I would have to explain it to you, Fiyero. You're not the only one with fantasies. Now," she said as she slipped the shirt from his shoulders, the rain soaking them both to the bone. "Any further objections?"

If he had, he would have been an idiot to deny her. But still… "Fae, this is madness…"

She was flush against him now and he groaned at the contact. Pleased from the reaction, she could feel him succumbing and smiled against his mouth. "Don't speak, Fiyero," She commanded as she trailed kisses along his jaw line. "Just make me melt."

This time he obeyed, taking her mouth in a fervent kiss. The rain continued to fall around them, still sopping them in its moisture, but the world was no longer cold. Fiyero's skin was on fire from his lover's touch, her hand splayed over the expanse of his back as she held him in a desperate embrace. It was all Elphaba could do to retain conscious thought as her mind was lost to the feeling of his touch on her body. His hands were everywhere at one, each touch searing her skin and making it very difficult to breath.

When Fiyero's lips finally left hers, she smiled as he lifted her into his arms to lower them to the ground. When she felt her back make contact with the soft earth, she saw Fiyero smile down at her. "You were right," he said, as he pushed his rain-soaked hair from his face. "Sometimes, rain is necessary."

"I told you," she remarked as she reached up to pull him down with her. "Rain is much more than a cleansing shower or a beautiful sight. Nature needs it to live, to survive," Her eyes slid closed and she sighed as Fiyero leaned down to taste her lips again, kissing them over and over. "Just as I need you."


End file.
